darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
is a character featured in Darksiders and Darksiders II, although in the former she can only be heard as a voice giving Abaddon the choice to serve in Heaven or to reign in Hell. It was Lilith that used the mingled dust of angel and demon to create Absalom, the first of the Nephilim from whom the others, including the Four Horsemen, were formed. Overview Lilith is a powerful demoness known for her use of manipulation and seduction to achieve her ends. She is responsible for the creation of the first Nephilim and serves the ruler of Hell, Lucifer. Biography 'Creating the Nephilim' Lilith was originally Adam's first wife. After she was cast out of Eden, she was found by the recently fallen Lucifer, who turned her into a demon. She later became the lover of a renowned Maker called Gulbannan, whom she used to learn secrets about the crafting of life. When Gulbannan began to realize what she might do with all of her knowledge and prepared to reveal the extent of her knowledge to the rest of his kind, his apprentice Belisatra murdered him in the hopes that she might observe whatever Lilith might create. The Maker would receive her wish when Lilith used the mingled dust of angel and demon to create Absalom, the first of the Nephilim from whom the others, including the Four Horsemen, were formed. Lilith considered all of the Nephilim to be her children, though Death would later refuse to acknowledge her as his mother. Some time after, the Charred Council stripped Lilith of her knowledge. Though Belisatra held out hope and searched for a way to restore Lilith's knowledge, the demon herself gave up on her ability to create such powerful creatures again and moved on to other schemes. 'The Abomination Vault' Lilith was tangentially involved in the Abomination Vault crisis. The rogue angel Hadrimon offered her a chance to participate in his plan to take vengeance upon Creation. He claimed that she had no reason to love Heaven or Hell, and that she should want the chance to reclaim what was taken from her. Lilith coldly declined, stating that whatever was taken was not enough to make her fight all of creation and that she had her own plans. She tempted the angel sexually so that he would not be an enemy should he succeed, but, to her surprise, he resisted her influence, prompting her to remark that he must have had a paramour he treasured dearly. Death and War later journeyed to Hell in order to question her concerning the whereabouts of Belisatra, who had become involved in a plot to seize control of the Grand Abominations, weapons of world-shattering power. With his knowledge of many of Lilith's most vile deeds, Death considered himself to be essentially immune to her wiles, but was unwilling to risk War becoming enamored with her and ordered him to remain outside her chambers. Insulted, War insisted that his will was stronger than Death was giving him credit for, but Death would hear none of it. Violently re-asserting his position, Death entered her presence alone. Disgustedly rebuffing her initial advances, he revealed his purpose for coming to her; Belisatra's location. After manipulating her into acknowledging that her position in Hell was too precarious to make enemies of the Charred Council, Lilith told him that Belisatra had left her service to join forces with Hadrimon. After a bit of unfriendly back-and-forth, she finally gave him the location of a laboratory she once used while she and Gulbannan had been lovers. http://www.randomhouse.ca/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345534026&view=excerpt. 'Darksiders Comic Book' Lilith appeared in Samael's domain shortly before the apocalypse, offering the Blood Prince whatever he desired for an unknown price. However, he rebuffed her without seeming to even consider it, saying that he desired only her silence. The Four Horsemen delivered a warning to Samael then, to respect the treaties binding Heaven and Hell. When the Horsemen implied that Lilith's presence was due to Samael's proximity to the Lucifer's seat, Lilith grew angry and directed them to Abaddon if they wished to warn anyone, as he was an open proponent of war. 'Darksiders' Lilith was responsible for transforming Abaddon, the fallen leader of the angels, into the Destroyer after his fall during the Apocalypse. Lilith herself did not appear, but her voice was heard during Abaddon's transformation into the Destroyer, offering the angel the chance to "serve in Heaven or rule in Hell", the choice between returning to the light and being executed for his deeds or taking up the mantle of the Destroyer and ruling over Hell's forces on Earth. When Abaddon took her offer, Lilith could be heard laughing during his transformation. 'Darksiders II' While Death sought to resurrect humanity, Lilith hoped to manipulate him into bringing back the Nephilim. She took to haunting Shadow's Edge, where she knew the Horseman would come for the demon-held key to the Well of Souls. Eventually, Death came to Shadow's Edge as Lilith had predicted, and was told of Lilith's presence by Ostegoth, an otherworldly merchant who had taken an apparent interest in Death's quest. As she was his best chance to learn the location of the Demon Key, Death sought her out. He traveled to an outdoor courtyard in Samael's stronghold, where he was unsuccessfully ambushed by a single demon. Bifurcating the demon, Death called out to Lilith, assuming that the demon had been a minion of hers. Lilith emerged from a pool of magma, rhetorically asking Death if he could blame her for hiding and citing that none were safe from Death; not even his own mother. The Horseman refused to acknowledge her as his mother, which led her to recount her creation of the first Nephilim, Absalom, from whom the rest were formed. Lilith recalled how the Four Horsemen had defected and slaughtered their brethren, but when all was said and done, only Death showed remorse for the action. She then reasoned that he had kept the souls of the Nephilim safe in his Amulet in order to have a way to undo his "sin" and restore them to life. Angrily rejecting her assertion, he told her that the Corruption spreading from Absalom had to be stopped, and demanded the location of the Demon Key. Lilith informed him that the Key was in Samael's keeping, but that the demon lord had vanished, and with him the Key. However, Lilith assured her "child" that time, like sin, could be undone and gave him the Phasewalker ability, which would allow him to go to the past and find the Key. All she asked in return was that when Death reached the Well of Souls, he would answer his heart and resurrect the Nephilim. The Horseman walked away without a word while Lilith smiled. After Death killed Absalom and restored humanity, Lilith was seen walking through a dark corridor, where a mysterious figure awaited her. She addressed the being as my Prince, presumably Lucifer, and he asked her about the Nephilim. With no excuses to give, Lilith simply stood in silence as the voice told her that the Endwar was upon them, and that instead of giving him the army she had promised, Death had returned mankind to the balance. Lilith resigned herself to her fate and, with a smile, told him that she awaited her punishment. However, the figure told her that this time she would derive no pleasure from it. Lilith was then heard screaming. Personality & Traits Lilith is the true personification of a cold, power-hungry temptress. She will use anything and anyone to achieve her ends, even her own kind. She is deceptive and calculating, as she manipulated Abaddon, one of Heaven's most devout enforcers, into betraying his comrades and becoming the Destroyer. Most of the time, she maintains a facade of sexually charged hospitality, but she can easily be provoked into dropping her veneer of civility. She is said to be nearly irresistible, and often attempts to achieve her ends through overt seduction. Due to her natural advantages, these attempts are, for the most part successful, but they are not foolproof. Hadrimon, for instance, was able to resist her because of his feelings for Raciel, and Death was able to resist her due to the feelings of revulsion she engenders in him (due to both his knowledge of her deeds and her assertion that she is his "mother"). Additionally, while she has admitted to gracing Samael's bed, the only observed interaction between the two of them saw him behaving very dismissively towards her. Lilith has stated that she is, above all else, attracted to power. As such, she tends to seek out potential lovers whose power exceeds her own, and appears to have no loyalty to anything else. For instance, she is said to be Lucifer's consort, but when Samael's power threatened to eclipse that of the Dark Prince, she apparently abandoned Lucifer for Samael. However, she has also admitted to being willing to sleep with virtually anyone or anything as long as there is either something to gain from it, or it is sufficiently entertaining for her. Trivia *Of the four villains in the Book of Revelation: the dragon, the Babylon whore, and the two beasts, Lilith is likely the whore of Babylon. The Babylon whore, befitting her title, is described as a mother of prostitutes and defined through the imagery of sexual sin, a stark contrast to biblical themes on purity defined through virginal obsession. Lilith's fixation on sexuality, her ample bosom, and her role as a seductress all form a part of that character. *Lilith is voiced by Jessica Strauss. *Lilith confessed that she slept with Samael. When Death said that she hadn't told him where to find the key, she replied with: "I share Samael's bed, not his secrets". *Lilith seems to have a heavy influence over Samael, as when Death explores The Black Stone there are many statues that bear a striking resemblance to her, the most noticable of which is right above the door to Samael's throne room. *On the door to the Well of Souls, there's an engraving of Lilith with Draven. The story of that scene is unknown. *Lilith seems to be a masochist, as when she failed to bring back the Nephilim and told Lucifer that she awaited her punishment with a smile, he told her that she wouldn't get any pleasure from it. This, as well as her smile, also implies that she has failed him before and she derived pleasure from the pain of her prior punishment. *The unity of Samael and Lilith goes back to Islamic lore on Samael and Lilith as the demonic counterparts of Adam and Eve. They begin as an androgynous being and then split apart, which is why both Samael and Lilith possess upside-down wings. Just as Adam and Eve gave birth to humanity, Samael and Lilith give birth to demonkind. This substantiates Lilith's role as mother of the Nephilim. Gallery ds_lilith1.jpg ds_lilith2.jpg ds_lilith3.jpg ds_lilith4.jpg ds_lilith5.jpg ds_lilith6.jpg Lilith.jpg DSC01098.jpg lilithDS2.jpg|Lilith in Darksiders II. Lilith.JPG|Lilith as she appears before Death. Darksiders II OnlineReview Lilith.jpg|Death with Lilith. References Category:Demons Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters